Love at first glance
by fanficgirl85
Summary: "do you believe in love at first sight" he asked me... "no" "well then i should pop around again shouldn't i" he smirked..."no" "oh" he sighed disheartened. "although, i believe in love at first glance" shit shit shit, i have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend nooooo


Love at first glance

A/N hope you like it guys!

Me: at the beginning Amu and Tadase are dating

Ikuto: why not with me :'(

Me: coz then it would not be a good story, if you start with everything there is no journey or hardships

Ikuto:pout kitten eyes

Amu: me and Tadase kun kyaaaaaaaaaa

Tadase: Amu chan, I love you

Me: ALL CHARACTERS ARE 16 :DDDD

Ikuto: Fanficgirl85 does not own shugo chara :c

AMU'S POV

Everything has changed, The people are kinder and more experienced riders. I glanced at my dirt bike and wondered if I had changed too. I took a double take at my bike as I noticed someone in the background.

His blue eyes locked in with my eyes, his blue fringe neatly in place. I looked away quickly before he nnotcied I was checking him out. I could feel his glare, but I didn't want to turn around...i wanted to look at him one more time, but I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye. Before I could turn back around my boyfriend Tadase parked his bike beside mine and walked over to me.

"Kukai wants to know why you are not riding" Tadase asked. Tadase looked to the side and saw the guy and turned back to me with a jealous rage in his eye. He then walked off to park his bike and get something to eat.

I turned my attention back to the guy, he stood up, stretched his knee, at times he would wince in pain, he was not looking at me so I admired while it was still safe to.

"are you okay?" the words stumbled out of my mouth without my permission. He turned and faced me, slowly moving closer, smirking.

"yeah, I am fine, just stuffed up my knee" he sighed, his smirk disappearing .

"oh" I replied, putting my head down, at a loss for words, thinking it was the end of our conversation I turned around to leave. But was stopped when he grabbed my hand.

"My name's Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what's yours" he asked, locking eyes with me, some girls walked past looking jealous, but he was acting as if it was just us alone.

"Hinamori Amu, but you can just call me Amu" I told him.

"Or I can just call you babe, for short" he said, followed by a wink. A sexy smirk formed on his face, waiting to see my reaction. His midnight blue eyes just drew me in. I could feel my pink hair flowing in the wind.

"if you want" I flirted, winking back. I suddenly felt so confident, as if I had known him forever.

"awesome babe" he winked, as he rode off on his dirtbike.

Wow, damn I love Tadase what a great date I met Ikuto, wait what am I saying!

I then rode on after him, it had rained I hope that I wont fall of. DAMN I jinxed myself, the next moment I fell off the bike. I could hear my name being called, and saw Ikuto coming towards me.

He picked me up bridal style! He then bent down to inspect the damage.

"where do you live" he asked me

"excuse me?" I questioned.

"so I can take you home, or should it be my house" he asked with a serious look on his face

"it is fine I am here with my" what should I call Tadase, I don't want Ikuto to know that I am taken do i? Ahh "my umm housemate is here?" I said, but it sounded more like a question

He looked at me unconvinced, before I smirk appeared on his face.

"pweaseeee" he begged giving me kitten eyes

"f f fine" I stuttered, I mean if a cute guy wanted to take care of you what would you say huh!

15 minutes later we arrived at my flat

"nice place" he remarked.

"thanks, damn I am alone, I think Rima went out with Nagi"

"want a drink"

"your asking me that in my own house, I should be asking you" I laughed

"well I must say you are hurt and I am happy to make a beautiful lady a drink" he testified, making me blush

"s sure"

"aww is little Amu falling for me" he smirked

I was about to respond when my other roommate Utau walked in...

"Ikuto my loooooooove" she sang before reaching to kiss him. (a/n she doesn't actually)

That was it I couldn't take it the pain, my heart hurt, I ran out of the room, my eyes fresh with tears.

I heard both of them chase after me, I know I am being selfish but I cant help it, it is truly love at first glance, I know I have Tadase so I should be happy for Utau, but , but I just cant.

I mean I cant even tell my own 5 year boyfriend I love him...but Ikuto!

A/N hey guys hope that you like it the more reviews/follows/faves I get the faster I will update :D


End file.
